Windy Starkiller
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Windy Marstrap Windom Marstrap Windom Starkiller | continuity = Star Wars | series = | image = | notability = Minor character | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Anchorhead, Tatooine | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = 19 BBY George Lucas; Original shooting script for Star Wars, which indicates that Windy, Deak and Luke are all about the same age. | died = | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Original script drafts; not included in the final film. | final appearance = | actor = }} Windy Starkiller, sometimes identified as Windy Marstrap, is a fictional teenager and a minor character featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. He originally appeared in a scene from the 1977 production of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, but the scene was ultimately cut from the film. The character's first actual appearance was in the 1976 novelization of the film, Star Wars: From the Adventures of Luke Skywalker. Biography Canon Windy Starkiller was a young man who grew up on the planet Tatooine. He lived in the town of Anchorhead where he was friends with Luke Skywalker, Camie Marstrap, Biggs Darklighter, and Laze Loneozner. This circle of friends often spent time at Tosche Station. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope; Final script draft; deleted scene. Non-canon Windy usually associated with another boy named Deak. Both of whom were "followers" according to Biggs Darklighter. As youths, Windy often accompanied Luke Skywalker on various adventures; one of which, included a near tragic encounter with a Krayt dragon. Fortunately, they were saved by the timely arrival of a local desert hermit named Ben Kenobi, who brought the boys home. Star Wars: Adventures in Beggar's Canyon Notes & Trivia * * Windy's surname is a matter of some conjecture. Some sources give him the last name of Marstrap, while others give him the name Starkiller. The Marstrap originated with the "Luke Skywalker's Walkabout" story featured in ''Dark Horse Presents'' Annual '99. This causes some added confusion as an action figure of Camie, produced by Hasbro in 2010 gives her the same name. * Windy was first identified as "Starkiller" in the Star Wars: Luke Skywalker, Last Hope for the Galaxy hardcover collection published by Dark Horse Comics in 2008. The content of this volume makes correction on the name from previously printed material. * Despite similarities in names, depending upon sources, Windy Starkiller and Camie Marstrap are not related. * The "Starkiller" name has been used often in the Star Wars mythos. In the original draft for the first film, the main character was a Jedi named Kane Starkiller. The name has also been applied to Galen Marek from the Star Wars: The Force Unleashed video game series, as well clones of Galen Marek. In the 2015 film Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, the First Order headquarters themselves on Starkiller Base. * In the 1996 children's book, Classic Star Wars: Luke's Fate, Windy Starkiller is presented as female rather than male. Appearances Films * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope - Deleted scene. Comics * Dark Horse Presents Annual 1999 * Star Wars 17 * Star Wars Tales 20 * Star Wars: Empire 8 Books * Classic Star Wars: Luke's Fate * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (novelization) * Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice * Star Wars: Adventures in Beggar's Canyon * Star Wars: Rebel Force: Renegade * Star Wars: The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi * Star Wars: The Life of Luke Skywalker Video games * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike * Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Radio * Star Wars: The Original Radio Drama See also External Links * References Category:19 BBY/Character births